The Trouble With Love
by AcidAcidFairy
Summary: AU Buffy was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories.She recognizes no one,not even her own family and friends.When she gets a visit from William, its like her past never mattered.William never shares his past,can it be that bad? R&R BS!
1. Prologue

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, claiming to know her, its like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Since I've finished some of my stories, I've decided to start another. I hope to have the others done soon. Hope you like this. Tell me if I should keep going or stop now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A young girl opened her emerald green eyes to a room covered in white. Machines sat beside her, beeping. She was alone in the room, lying on a bed, covered with a thin white bed sheet. She placed her hands on the bed and managed to boost herself up into a sitting position. Looking out the window that was on the wall beside her, she saw cloudy skies and a few treetops standing still. That, along with her green eyes and blonde hair seemed to be the only live colour in the room. Her attention was brought to the door on the opposite wall. An older man, dressed in a casual blue sweater and beige pants walked in, followed by a blonde haired woman in a red sundress. A doctor in a white lab coat joined them as they made their way over to her.  
  
"Sweetie, you're awake," the woman said, kissing her forehead. When the girl didn't answer her, but only supplied her with a quizzical look, she stepped back. "Buffy, honey, its mom."  
  
"She may have some memory loss," the doctor informed. "There was slight head trauma caused by the accident."  
  
"You mean she doesn't know her own parents?" the man asked.  
  
"It appears that way. I'm so sorry for this. I wish there was something we could do, but-"  
  
"Can you give us a minute alone with our daughter?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"Yes, of course," the doctor excused himself before leaving.  
  
The young woman sat down beside the girl on the bed. She tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind the girl's ear and smiled kindly, "You must be able to remember us."  
  
"I . . . I don't," she said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," the man said. "We'll get you your memory back Buffy."  
  
"Is that my name, Buffy?"  
  
The woman brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. A silent tear fell from her eye, but she ignored it and answered her daughter's question. "Yes, that's your name. Buffy Anne Summers. I'm your mother, Joyce and that's your father, Hank."  
  
"We'll find who did this to you," Hank said. "And they'll pay."  
  
"Do I have to stay here?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I. . . Hank, why don't you go find out?" Joyce asked, looking up at her husband. He nodded and was out the door in a flash. Joyce looked over her daughter.  
  
"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"  
  
"You were in an accident sweetie. You hit your head," she said. "Someone hit your friend's car, a drunk man we suspect. The police are searching for him as we speak, don't you worry."  
  
"Friend? Is . . ."  
  
"She's fine. A few broken bones, but nothing serious. I should let you get some rest. I'll be right outside if you need me. And the nurses' button, you can push that anytime," Joyce said, standing.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, moving her body back into a sleeping position. She watched as her mother left the room before closing her eyes, hoping when she woke up, she'd remember. 


	2. Crush

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, its like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews! This story is originally done by me: Acid Fairy. But, I can't upload now due to violating the rules. I didn't know that the content could not be above the rating. Sorry if I suck at rating. Anyway, hope you like.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"But I want to go now," Buffy said, resting her head on her pillow. "I've been here for a day already."  
  
"I know, but the doctors would like to keep an eye on you. I'm sorry, Buffy, but it's a must. Now, your father and me have to get back to work. I'd take the day off, but you seem to be fine here, right?" Joyce asked, putting her coat.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Buffy sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll sleep. Not like there's anything else to do."  
  
"She's back," Joyce mumbled, exiting the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The nurse who had been taking care of Buffy, Janelle, tapped lightly on the door. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun, revealing her stunning bright green eyes. She had a kind personality and talked to Buffy in a normal way, unlike her doctors and family who insisted on treating her like a baby. She opened the door when she heard Buffy mumble and walked in.  
  
"Buffy, you have a visitor. Should I send him in?" Janelle asked.  
  
"Him?" Buffy asked, perking up.  
  
"He's a cutie."  
  
"I don't think I know any cutie," Buffy said, and then sighed. "Send him in."  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her loose blonde hair. She hadn't put on any make up in days. Although that wasn't her first concern anyways. She managed to make her self look half decent, by fixing the reflection that stared back at her in the mirror on the wall. 'Silly place for a mirror,' Buffy thought. The door opened and Janelle walked in, a young man following her. He looked to be about twenty or so and was dressed in all black attire. His hair certainly didn't fit in; it was the opposite of what he wore. Bleached, he had it set back, as if glued to his head. His blue eyes took in the room, lastly landing upon Buffy. They seemed to be full of emptiness and sorrow and she felt bad for him, he had obviously had a lot of pain in his life.  
  
"Here she is," Janelle said before leaving the room. The man nodded and stood awkwardly by the door as if waiting for Buffy to invite him. She looked him over carefully, trying so hard to remember him. 'Maybe he was my secret boyfriend,' Buffy thought and smiled. 'My secret older boyfriend, that would not be a problem. '  
  
"Are you like a friend or something?" Buffy asked, cracking the silence. "I need a little help. See, my memory, not my best friend right now."  
  
"Sorry, Pet. 'Bout the accident," he said, walking closer.  
  
"Nothing you could do," Buffy said.  
  
"My names Sp-William," he said. "I . . . I saw you in here and you looked bored to death."  
  
"Yeah, well not much to do when you're sixteen and in a hospital. Unless you count walking around looking into young patients rooms. Never really considered it," Buffy said.  
  
"I-I wasn't . . ."  
  
"Its okay," she said. "I don't mind your company." William smiled and sat down in a chair beside the bed. Silence filled the room and Buffy began to play with her sheets. She felt so helpless lying in bed, almost as if held a prisoner. "Hey. I have an idea. How about we get out of here, you know? Go for a walk outside."  
  
"Are-Are you allowed, Luv?"  
  
"Its not like I'm a prisoner here. I'm sure they'll let me go for a little walk. Unless I forgot how to walk too."  
  
Will laughed. "Do you want me to . . . Leave while you get up?"  
  
"Cause the site of my fully dressed body getting out of a bed might be too hard for you to handle," she joked. She threw her blanket off of her, revealing a pair of black sweat pants that hung loosely from her lower body. A white tank top had been all that showed, and it looked like a hospital shirt, fooling not only William, but her parents and doctors as well. Janelle had been the only one who had sided with her on allowing her to wear her own clothing. With her help, she managed to keep it secret.  
  
"Shouldn't you wear a coat?" he asked, standing up as well.  
  
"On a nice day like this? They can kiss my ass," Buffy said, opening the door. "C'mon." She walked outside and saw Janelle sitting at the desk, doodling on some papers. She knew that Janelle would for sure let her go out for a harmless walk, but it was the doctors roaming around that had her concerned.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Buffy?"  
  
"To get some fresh air," Buffy said, stopping. "Please say I'm allowed to do that."  
  
"I don't know if the doctors will like you up on your feet. But I'll try to keep it unnoticeable. Just make sure you're back in fifteen minutes. That's when Dr. Erickson will be coming around to check on you," Janelle said, winking at her.  
  
"Promise," Buffy said before heading for the doors that would take her out to the main entrance. William walked beside her, close enough to brush against her arm every once in awhile but keeping his distance. She glanced at him, taking a quick look at his perfectly sculpted face and muscular body. When they stepped outside, Buffy felt the sun's warm rays on her face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly, causing Buffy to squint at the light. There was little grass around the hospital, but as the two walked, they neared a patch of green. "Its so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," William muttered under his breath. His hands were deep in his pockets and his black t-shirt and jeans were drawing the sun to him, causing him to begin to sweat lightly. He wiped a few drops from his forehead as the two sat down on a bench. He looked over at Buffy, taking in her beauty. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and her body was thin, but yet showed some muscle.  
  
"So, William, tell me about yourself," Buffy said, turning to face him.  
  
"You aren't shy for a girl who just got amnesia, are you?" he said and smiled.  
  
"Guess I forgot how," she said and smiled back.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, luv. I moved here to Sunnydale three years ago on my eighteenth birthday with my mum and have been living here since. I did go to college, but dropped out cause it was bloody hell. Got me a job at some restaurant as a cook and the cash is good. When my mum got sick few months back, I brought her to the hospital and I come daily to visit her and pay her bills. That's why I'm sittin' with you," he said.  
  
"So that'd make you twenty one now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's right, Pet. Interested?" he laughed.  
  
"If its not too . . . What's your mom sick with?"  
  
"Bleeding cancer. Shame to, she's a great lady. But, guess God's got other plans for 'er."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said.  
  
"What about you, got anything to share?"  
  
"Wish I knew," Buffy said, looking to the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Buffy," William said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
Buffy felt a shock go through her when he touched her. She'd never felt anything so amazing, not that she knew if she did or not. Xander, her old friend's touch hadn't done anything close to that. Bringing herself back to the world, she began to speak. "No, its okay. I mean sure, its not like I asked to be hit by some drunk and lose my whole life. But, at least I'm still here. I'm more worried about my friend," Buffy said. "She's not dying or anything, but its not great to be all broken."  
  
William removed his hand from her shoulder. He wanted to keep it there, to move it elsewhere, but he couldn't. She was too young, too fragile right now. 'Bloody perv,' Will thought to himself. "Maybe you should get back, Luv. Wouldn't want your doctor to get angry with you."  
  
"You're right. You probably want to get back to your mom as well," Buffy said, standing. "It was nice to talk to you though. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Pet," he said.  
  
"Bye," Buffy said and turned around. As she walked inside, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he talked, the way he looked. He was sweet and didn't treat her like everyone else, besides Janelle. Sure, he didn't treat her like she was a wrestler, but it was nice. 'I think I have a crush. My first as far as I can remember.' 


End file.
